


The Doctor's newest Song

by Confessionsofaformerfangirl



Series: The Doctor's Song [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confessionsofaformerfangirl/pseuds/Confessionsofaformerfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months after Manhattan, River discovers something that could change her and the Doctor's lives forever. Eleven/River.<br/>Brief mentions of Amy and Rory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's newest Song

It had been almost two months since she had seen him last. Her Doctor. It had been right after the death of her parents when they had parted ways. She had finished writing _Melody Malone_ and had personally taken it to her mother in order to get it published. She had actually been with her parents when she found out. Mother had been ecstatic while Father remained a bit suspicious of the whole business.

She had sent the Doctor messages on the physic paper for weeks following and finally she had received an answer from him. On a seemingly random Saturday afternoon, he appeared at the door of her small flat with a smile and that damned bowtie.

“Hi Honey, I’m home.”

“And what sort of time do you call this?”

* * *

 

She invited him in and offered him the tea that she had been making.  He accepted and sat down.

“Is everything alright, River? When I got your message I assumed there was some kind of danger…. Not that I don’t enjoy having tea with the wife and all… I just… What I mean is…”

River interrupted his rambling, “Sweetie! It’s fine. It’s all fine. And no I didn’t call you away from your moping just to have tea.”

“I wasn’t moping,” He mumbled like a child who had recently been chastised.

“Of course you weren’t sweetie. I’ll have you know I finished the book. All ready for publishing and in capable hands,” she said sitting across from him at her small kitchen table.

“Good. That’s good. How are they? Your parents, I mean. Happy I trust,” the Doctor said mostly into his tea.

“Yes, very much so. They send their love. Mother told me they were trying to adopt. Maybe a son.”

“How about you River? How are you?”

“Oh you know me sweetie. I’m always fine,” she said with a smile that hid how very not-fine she really was.

The Doctor silently nodded before changing the subject. “I think I may have found someone. Clara is her name. She’s so interesting, River! A mystery! The woman twice dead…” He said this last part more to himself than to her.

River sighed. She knew it had to be now then. If she let him go off to search for this woman, she might never get the chance to tell him.

“Doctor… Sweetie, I have something I need to discuss with you.”

He put down his tea and looked up at her. “Of course dear. What is it?”

River swallowed and tried to remember to breathe. This was the Doctor. Her husband. He loved her and that wasn’t about to change. She closed her eyes and exhaled once more.

“Doctor, I’m pregnant.”

* * *

 

There was a very long silence that followed.

“Sweetie? Please say something…” River broke the silence several minutes later.

“I… How?” he mumbled softly.

“Surely I don’t have to explain the mechanics to you, Sweetie.”

“No! No of course not. I just mean… When? When did this happen?”

“Two months ago. The night after Manhattan,” River responded, her voice almost at a whisper.

“And you’re sure? You’re sure it’s mine?”

River looked up in shock and slapped him soundly across the face.

They both sat in shock before River got up and started to leave. He wasn’t really sure where she would go since this was her flat…

“River!”

She rounded on him, her face flushed with anger. “How could you even…? I can’t believe… I mean, how dare you insinuate…”

“River I’m sorry it’s just… you have to understand… It’s been years for me.”

“I didn’t cheat on you, Sweetie. I could never. She’s ours. Yours and mine.”    

“She?”

“51st century pregnancy test. Tells you the sex of the baby,” River said, a small smile reappearing on her face.

The Doctor crossed the small flat until he was face to face with his wife. “I love you, River Song.”

She leaned up to kiss him and he placed a hand on her stomach where her baby bump had not yet begun to show.

“I was thinking Kalyn,” she whispered when they finally broke the kiss.

“Sorry?”

“For baby names. I was thinking Kalyn Nichole.”

“Kalyn Nichole Song.” The Doctor let the name settle before pulling River close for another kiss. “Beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a concept I've been toying with for a while now about the Doctor and River being parents. This is part of series I'm working on and I hope you all enjoy!  
> ~the_Doctors_favorite_Song


End file.
